


Snowball

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow Day Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Chris spend Christmas with his family, and many hours playing in the snow with the kids





	Snowball

“Come on! Come on!” Miles tugs on Chris’ sleeve, bouncing a bit in excitement.

You laugh, finishing getting Stella ready as Chris struggles to get his jacket on around his nephew. “Yeah, Uncle Chris,” You tease. “You promised.”

He scrunches his nose at you, but you see the sparkle in his eyes as he smiles. “Let’s go!” He takes off, the kids following, and you giggle as you let Dodger out and shut the door behind you. You know Lisa’s watching from the window as Chris and Miles get into a snowball fight, and you sneak with Stella and help her make a snowball, laughing when she tosses it and it nails Chris in the butt. He whips around, but before he can retaliate Miles throws one, landing on his neck and making him yelp and drop the snowball. You quickly toss them, making it you and the kids against him as you all laugh, seeing Lisa taking pictures from the corner of your eye. Chris darts over, knocking you to the snow and throwing snow on you, making you laugh and throw it back before Miles and Stella tackle him, making him laugh.

A few hours later Lisa calls us in, helping peel the layers off the kids and leading them to the hot chocolate and cookies in the kitchen. You smile as Chris pecks your frozen cheek, a hand on your lower back as he leads you into the warmth. Lisa smiles and sends you the photos and videos, and eventually the kids are herded to bed, and Chris winks, taking your hand and leading you into the living room. With the kids and other adults in bed, worn from the Christmas excitement, it’s just you two. He offers his arm and throws the thick blanket over you, enjoying you in his arms as you watch the fire.

You turn and kiss his chin. “I love you,” You murmur softly.

He smiles, kissing you tenderly. “I love you too, (Y/N). Merry Christmas.”

You smile, lost in his eyes. “Merry Christmas,” You smile, accepting another kiss as you let the warmth from the fire- and his lips- consume you.


End file.
